


nightmare

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whatever this is, please tell me, cuz i don't know~<br/>just a scene that i think happened in between big picture show's scenes<br/><3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….  
> i'm gonna let you read this…. whatever this is.

Ed dropped Double D and Eddy, off, claiming that he was tired of carrying them for miles.

Sockhead started labeling everything, and eddy climbed to the top of a rock to try and rest.

It was late at night, probably past 11, and Eddy soon fell asleep to the soft sound of the clicking labeler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Let's play_ _… UNCLE."_

_"no bro, wait!"_

_the grip on his leg tightened._

_"what's that?"_

_"uncle! uncle uncle uncle!"_

_Eddy felt the tears spring to his eyes as he grabbed his leg in pain._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Eddy's eyes shot open.

He remembered Bro all too well.

Unfortunately, he couldn't fall back asleep after that. The nightmare kept him awake.

crawling off his rock, he saw ed curled up on a pile of dirt, snoring loudly.

After looking for some time, he saw that sockhead had dozed off near some ferns, still clutching his labeler.

Eddy shook him awake.

"huh…? oh, Eddy. What is it?"

Double d yawned and sat up, looking at his friend.

"I… had a bad dream."

_man, it sounded so STUPID when he said it like that!_

Edd's face went from tired to concerned.

"about what?"

"my… my…"

Eddy uttered the last word so softly edd had trouble hearing it.

"brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"y'know… i keep saying he's so cool… but.. but i don't really remember him." Eddy confessed, and Edd's face instantly switched to sceptic mode.

Sockhead put an arm around him.

"i'm sure your brother is everything you've said, and more."

Eddy, not meeting his friend's eyes, mumbled,

"yeah. i guess so."

Edd hugged him, and assured him it was nothing more than a bad dream.

Suddenly they saw Ed, who had woken up, wandering around calling for them.

"Oh, Eddy! Double D! Come out wherever you are!"

"over here, ed!" Sockhead called, and ed ran over to him, holding the firefly jar in his big arms.

Eddy, ribbing his eyes, discovered he was tired again.

By curling up into a ball, he stopped ed and edd's conversation.

They picked up on his body language immediately, and they laid down beside him.

"goodnight, fellows."

Eddy shut his eyes, listening to the breathing of his two best friends.

Maybe he wasn't such a loser after all, if he had two friends who were willing to risk their lives for him, willing to stick with him even though he had screwed up so badly.

edd was right, bro was the best person ever! He couldn't wait to see him tomorrow, if Edd's brains could get them there.

yeah, he was lucky he had them.

his two friends.

very lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
